Keep Me Warm
by iamkellylouise
Summary: It was supposed to be one time "Just this once" but it turned into so much more. MarkMeredith. TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set in 2x18. Mark/Addison = ONE NIGHT ONLY!  
The song and title haven't really got anything to do with the fic, I just couldn't think of a title and I was listening to this song when I was writing the end!  
****Part 2 Coming Soon! **

**

* * *

**

_Oh, you, you keep me warm  
__You, you keep me warm  
__All your cigarettes and cup of coffee  
__It keeps me warm_

_No, I don't wanna stage any theatre for you,  
__I don't wanna play a single piece for you  
_**-Keep Me Warm by Ida Maria**

_

* * *

_

_Keep Me Warm  
__[1/2]_

_~x~_

"This seat taken?" Meredith hears, she turns to see Mark Sloan standing behind her "I guess not" she replies softly.

Mark signals to Joe and orders his drink "Double Scotch. Single Malt."

"You look sad" Mark said looking at Meredith, Joe place the drink on the bar and Mark took a sip.

"I just saw my father for the first time in 20 years" Meredith said solemnly.

"How'd that go?"

"Could've gone better" she shrugged "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I'm hoping Addison shows up" he answered honestly.

"You're still in love with her?" she asked.

"You're still in love with him." he replied.

"She won't show you know."

"No?"

"He's not the kind of guy you leave if you can help it."

"What if you're wrong? What if just this once … life comes down on the side of the dirty mistresses?"

"She's not coming, he's not coming, we're alone now Mark, I hate to say it but we're alone, they're trying to make their marriage work and as much as it might hurt us to see them together we have to let them go, we can't wait forever"

"They're not going to work out, their marriage was over way before I slept with her"

"And yet they still want to try, trust me Mark, you should move on"

"So should you"

"I know"

"Do you want to maybe….move on together?" Mark said moving in closer to her.

"Do you really think thats wise? And haven't you got a plane to catch?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Wise, nothing I do is ever wise, my flights not until tomorrow"

"We can't go back to my place, I have roommates" Meredith said simply.

"Come to my hotel"

"Just this once mind you"

"Just this once"

-x-

"Just this once" Meredith mumbled into his kiss as they backed into his hotel room, he slammed her into the closed door his hands grabbing onto her hair, hers pressed up against his chest feeling his muscles through his clothes.

"Just this once" he replied gruffly, he moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor, he reached down and unbuttoned her jeans pushing them down roughly, she stepped out of them leaving herself dressed only in her underwear.

"You have too many clothes on" she protested as he kissed his way down her body, she pulled on his shirt which made him stand up straight so she could undress him, he kissed her again as he took off her bra with one hand, his other wandering down to her core, he rubbed his fingers against the fabric of her panties making her moan for his touch, he used both hands to tug at the delicate material, literally ripping them off her.

He kissed her neck moving slowly down to her chest, he knelt down kissing her abdomen, as he reached her wetness he lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder, she held onto his hair as he licked her out slowly "Oh fuck, Mark!" she groaned as his tongue flicked her clit, his hands cupped her ass holding her up as her leg started to quiver. He swirled his tongue around, sometimes dipping it into her opening, her grip on his hair got tighter as she got closer to her orgasm, as it ripped through her she moaned loudly, he continued to lick as she rode it out, he slowed each stroke down until he came to a complete stop, he lifted her leg off his shoulder and she struggled to stay standing, he held onto her tightly and kissed his way back up her body, he lifted her and took her to the bed, he perched her on the edge and she lay back, he leaned over and kissed her roughly, she could taste her own cum on his lips.

He spread her legs wide and placed the end of his penis against her opening, he guided it slowly into her, she gasped at the sensation.

"Are you ok?" he ask softly.

"Yeah, your just, big" she groaned.

"We can take it slow and steady" he said slowly pushing himself all the way in.

"No, I want it fast, and hard" she moaned.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" he smirked, he pulled himself all the way out of her and slammed back in with a force that made her scream, he held her in place by holding onto her hips, the grip would probably leave a bruise but with the force of his thrusts she needed to be held down.

He pulled out causing her to whimper, he rolled her onto her front and ordered to get on her hands and knees, her feet were hanging off the edge of the bed, he pushed her torso right down so her face was against the sheets, he stroked in between her legs pushing a finger briefly inside her, as he removed it he thrust deeply into her, he spanked her buttocks lightly causing her to squeal and then laugh slightly, he started slowly and quickly built up a pace, their skin slapped together loudly at each thrust, he occasionally spanked her which made her moan louder as she fought between the boundaries of pleasure and pain, they came together, his cum spilling inside her and she sunk even further into the bed, her whole body was weak.

"Fuck me" she gasped.

"I think I just did" he smirked.

"That was, wow" she sighed.

"Glad to be of service"

He lay back on the bed, she rolled onto her back and they lay naked together breathing heavily.

"So what now?" he asked.

"You go back to New York in the morning"

"Ok"

"We can do it again before you go though right?" she said looking over at him.

"What happened to just this once?" he smirked.

"Oh did I say once? I meant just this one night" she said with a grin.

"Using me are we Grey?"

"Well we both know why we're here"

"Yeah, fuck 'um"

"Fuck 'um" she repeated before crashing her lips down onto his.

-x-

**5 weeks later.**

"Mer are you ok in there?" Izzie said rapping her knuckles on the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out!" Meredith shouted weakly, a minute later Meredith opened the door looking white as a sheet yet slightly flustered.

"Jeez Meredith are you ok?"

"I'm fi…." Meredith dashed over to the toilet to be sick, Izzie rushed over and held her hair back.

"Ugh, I thought it was finished" Meredith groaned running her hand over her stomach "I think the cafeteria gave me food poisoning"

"We had the same thing for lunch yesterday and I'm fine"

"Damn it, I never get sick, getting sick is for the weak"

"You sound like Cristina" Izzie smirked.

"Shut up" Meredith mumbled.

"I'll call Bailey" Izzie said softly "You gonna be ok?"

"I really hope so" Meredith sighed.

-x-

"Your getting a blood test" Izzie said as she leant up against the bathroom door 3 days later.

"I'm fine" Meredith sighed.

"Mer, you're practically hugging the toilet, you've thrown up every morning, hey, you couldn't be pregnant could you?"

"No, I'm on the pill and I always use protection, and I haven't slept with anyone in 4 months, I'd know by now"

"You never know" Izzie shrugged "You haven't slept with anyone in 4 months?"

"Well, 5 weeks, but if you forget that one it's 4 months"

"Why would you forget that one?" Izzie laughed "Was it bad?"

"No, it was amazing, possibly the best sex ever" Meredith sighed "It doesn't matter, I'm not pregnant"

"Did you use protection with this hot sex guy?"

"Just the pill"

"Blood test Meredith. Blood. Test."

-x-

"Idiot" Cristina said slapping Meredith on the forehead.

"Ow!" Meredith said rubbing the slightly red spot "I'm on the pill! I am not pregnant!"

"Meredith" Cristina sighed "You know the pill is not 100% effective, and it wouldn't surprise me if you forgot to take it all together, your heads been all over the place"

"I'm not pregnant" Meredith sighed, a few seconds later and Izzie slipped into the supply closet with an envelope in her hand.

"Here" she said passing it to Meredith who ripped it open quickly, she scanned her eyes over it "Fuck" she groaned Cristina snatched it from her hands to read it.

"Looks like we have a McBaby to deal with" she smirked.

"Crap" Meredith sighed "Crap crap crap!" she said smacking her forehead a little.

"It's ok" Izzie said slowly "It's ok, we can deal with this, you can deal with this, we are 3 very mature grown women, we can deal with this"

"So, are you keeping it?" Cristina asked quickly.

"I don't know" Meredith whispered "I should, I should call him, I'll call him and we'll go from there"

"Who is it? Do we know them?" asked Izzie.

"I should call him first" Meredith muttered.

~x~

"_Mark Sloan"_

Meredith's breath hitched a little, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"_Hello! Anyone there?"_

"Hi" she managed to choke out "It's, it's Meredith, Meredith Grey"

"_Meredith" he said with a grin "What can I do for you?"_

"I'm pregnant" Meredith blurted "Sorry I, I didn't mean to blurt I, I took a blood test this morning and I'm pregnant and, it's yours which, I guess you know because I called you but, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what, I'm kind of going crazy here and I know you don't owe me anything but…."

"_I'll be on the next flight out"_

And before Meredith had time to protest the line went dead.

~x~

"Coming, I'm coming" Izzie yawned walking down the stairs the next morning, she frowned when she recognized the figure behind the door, she opened it slowly "Dr...Dr Sloan" she stuttered "What….what are you doing here?"

"Blonde intern whose name I can't remember" he nodded "Is Meredith here?"

"She's uh, she's a little busy at the minute, she's sick"

"Aren't we all?" he smirked "Where is she?"

"She's either in her bedroom or the bathroom, up the stairs, end of the hall"

Mark stepped in and ran up the stairs, Izzie close behind him, he could hear the sound of retching before he even reached the bathroom, he stepped inside and moved quickly over to Meredith, he scooped her hair up and rubbed her back as she threw up, she sat up and grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth before flushing the toilet.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she said quietly.

Mark reached out and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Mark" she said shakily.

"It's not going to be easy, we have a long way to go but, I'll be here, for you and the baby, I'll be here, I, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either" Meredith said biting her lip a little "But then the constant throwing up and the tiny fetus is kind of a reminder"

"Right" he laughed "Do you have to go into work today?"

"Yeah but, I don't even have to be awake for another hour, the throwing up thing kind of interrupted my sleep"

"Well why don't you clean yourself up and then we'll get some more sleep ok?"

"Ok" Meredith yawned.

Mark stood up and helped Meredith stand, he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Mark" she said looking up at him "Thank you for coming"

"Thank you for calling" he said with a smile.

~x~

"Meredith Grey wake the hell up" Cristina said bursting into Meredith's bedroom an hour later.

"What?" Meredith groaned snuggling further into Mark's body.

"Why the _hell_ is McSteamy in your bed? And why the _HELL_ didn't you tell me that you slept with the guy? Or that he is the father of your freaking child?" Cristina said with a shout.

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed "Will you keep your voice down! I haven't told George yet and I don't want him finding out because you can't keep your mouth shut!"

"He's on call!" Cristina exclaimed "Now will you please explain!"

"Are all your friends this loud?" Mark mumbled.

"Pretty much" Meredith laughed untangling herself from his arms and sitting up to wipe her eyes.

"Well?" Cristina said glaring at her.

"Mark's here because I called him last night and told him about McBaby, I didn't tell you I slept with him because it was supposed to be a one time secret thing and I didn't tell you he was the father because I wanted to tell him first"

"Can I be there when you tell McDouchey?" Cristina smirked.

"Shut up" Meredith said throwing a pillow at her.

"Whats with the Mc's?" Mark smirked.

"It started with Derek, he was McDreamy, and since Addison came out here McBastard, McAss and McDouchey" Meredith smirked back "Apparently the guys have named Addison McHot and you my friend, after much deliberation are McSteamy"

"Aww, and now you're pregnant with mini-McSteamy" Cristina laughed "Just as I start to think you're getting boring you rise"

"Get out Cristina" Meredith said throwing another pillow.

"I'll see you at work" Cristina shouted over her shoulder.

"Sorry" Meredith sighed looking at Mark.

"It's ok" he said pulling her back into his arms.

"You need to go back to New York Mark"

"I just got here! And I want to stay, with you, if you'll have me"

"Tell you what" she said looking into his eyes "Go back to New York, I'm having the first scan in 3 weeks, it'll give you time to pack up your stuff, get organized, then come back and see McBaby"

"Ok, ok I can do that" he smiled kissing her softly "I'll do that"

"Ok then" she smiled "I have to get up"

"5 more minutes" he said holding her close, his hands on her stomach "Just let me have 5 more minutes"

"Ok, 5 more minutes" she said softly.

~x~

**3 weeks later.**

"Hey" Mark smiled approaching Meredith in the airport, he picked her up and kissed her hard on the lips "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she grinned "I won't miss the massive phone bill you've given me this month"

"Oh, I'm sorry" he mocked "So, we ready to go see this McBaby?"

"Yeah" Meredith nodded "This is really happening"

"This is really happening" Mark smiled.

They loaded his suitcase into the trunk of her car, the majority of his stuff had been arriving at different times in the week, Meredith and Izzie both having to make up random excuses for all of the boxes when George became suspicious.

"I need to ask you something Mark and I want you to be really honest, I need to ask you two things actually" Meredith said she drove them to the hospital.

"Ok" he said softly "Go for it"

"Have you slept with anyone since I told you I was pregnant?"

"No" he said simply "I swear Meredith I haven't, I did sleep with other people after you but not at all since you told me, I promise"

"I'm sorry I, I know it's not really my business I mean, it's not like we're officially together or anything" she rambled.

"Yes we are" he said kissing her cheek "I want us to be together"

"You want us to be together?" she repeated.

"Yeah" he said quietly "The only girl I've thought of, even when I was, you know" he smirked "Is you"

"Oh really?" she laughed.

"Really" he nodded "What was your other question?"

"Are you still in love with Addison?" she blurted.

"No" he replied honestly "I've done a lot of thinking, since I came here the first time, since you called and, I don't love her, well I love her because she's Addison, she's been one of my best friends since med school, well I guess not anymore but, no, I'm not in love with her, if I really loved her, _really_ loved her, I wouldn't have given up, I would have stayed and fought, and I didn't"

"No, you just slept with me and got me pregnant" Meredith smirked.

"Yeah" he laughed "Are you still in love with Derek?"

"Honestly? I don't know" Meredith sighed "I've been avoiding him as much as possible, the only time I've really spoken to him is at work and when I go and walk our dog"

"You have a dog?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, his names Doc, he lives with Derek and Addison at the trailer"

"What?" Mark laughed "Why?"

"Because he was tearing my house to shreds and they have all this land, I go and walk him twice a week, it's not like I go in for coffee and a chat"

"Well, I hate to break it to you babe but, I don't think you'll be seeing much of Doc after today"

"He's still my dog, he can't stop me from seeing him, plus, I don't think Addison would let him try and stop me anyway"

"Mer just, just prepare yourself, for him to freak, for her to freak, for _everyone_ to freak"

"Don't worry, I am" she smiled "Ok, you ready to go see McBaby?" she said pulling up outside the hospital.

"I'm ready" he smiled.

~x~

For the simple reason that they didn't want anyone to see Mark until after the ultrasound Izzie and Cristina stole a machine and took it to the empty exam rooms on the 5th floor. Meredith and Mark avoided the elevators to get there, they walked into the room, Meredith instantly jumping up onto the bed and pulling up her shirt, Mark taking the seat next to her, Cristina stood on the other side as Izzie sat with the machine, she squirted the gel onto Meredith's stomach and began to find the baby.

"Ok, there we go" Izzie smiled "8 week old McBaby, and there's the heartbeat" she said pointing to the small flash on the screen.

"Wow" Meredith whispered "It's really there"

"Yeah" Mark breathed "Can we hear it?"

"Maybe" Izzie said turning the sound on "It's rare to hear it so early but because Meredith's so skinny we might get something" within seconds the faint sound of the heartbeat could be heard.

"Oh my god" Mark said kissing Meredith's hand "That's our baby Mer"

"I know" she said tearfully.

"Hormones getting to you Meredith?" Cristina smirked.

"Shut up" Meredith said hitting her arm.

"Pictures and a DVD?" Izzie asked.

"Definitely" Mark smiled.

A few minutes later Izzie handed them a small bag which she had stole from OB-GYN, containing all of the pre-natal information, which she knew Meredith knew already but she couldn't resist, the ultrasound pictures and the DVD.

"Ready to go face the music?" Mark said kissing her softly.

"As I'll ever be" she smiled.

~x~

"Everyones staring" Mark muttered to Meredith as they walked hand in hand through the hallways towards the main surgical desk in search of Alex and George.

"Well what did you expect a welcome party?" she smirked "There they are" she smiled pulling him over to where Alex and George stood.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey" George smiled "Dr Sloan?"

"Hey" Mark nodded.

"What's going on Mer?" Alex frowned "Not that it's not good to see you Dr Sloan but…."

"Don't freak out ok?" Meredith asked quickly.

"Okay" George said slowly.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant" Meredith said in a whisper.

Alex and George's eyes both went wide, then they noticed Mark's hand softly moving over to Meredith's stomach.

"Your pregnant" Alex said slowly "And Sloan is…."

"The father yes" Mark nodded.

"You happy?" Alex asked simply.

"Yeah" Meredith said with a shy smile.

"Then we're happy right O'Malley?"

"Huh? What?" George stuttered snapping his head to Alex.

"We're happy if she's happy right?"

"Oh yeah, right, right" George nodded "Congratulations" he said with a smile.

"Thank you George" Meredith said softly.

"So uh, are you getting a job here or…." Alex started looking at Mark.

"Hopefully, I'll want something in Seattle anyway" Mark nodded.

"Good, that's good" Alex smiled.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me" they heard Derek hiss from behind them, Mark and Meredith both turned around with a groan to see Derek stood glaring at them, Meredith noticed Addison coming towards them in the corner of her eye, Izzie and Cristina following her.

"Dr Shepherd, good to see you" Mark said with a small smirk.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Derek said angrily.

"Oh y'know, just a little sight seeing" Mark teased, Meredith couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was asking for it.

"Meredith what is he doing here?"

"He's here for me" Meredith said squeezing Mark's hand a little.

"For you" Derek repeated "He's here for you?"

"Yes" Meredith said simply.

"You don't even know the guy! He's scum, he slept with my wife" he hissed.

"He hasn't done anything to me Derek, and I _do_ know him, what I do with my life is none of your business"

"It's my business when it's him!" Derek snapped.

"Why?" Meredith exclaimed "So he slept with your wife! We know! But I am not your wife, I am not your anything! You made sure of that a long time ago"

"Well don't come crying to me when he cheats on you with every nurse in this place"

"Why are you acting like such an angel?" Mark exclaimed "Do you know how much you hurt her? You let her fall in love with you and the whole time you would have given Addison another chance! And now your trying to act like her, like her saviour or something! That is not your job Derek! It is _my_ job to protect her now and if you don't leave her alone, leave _us_ alone you will not know what's hit you"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise" Mark said firmly.

Derek stepped forward and squared up to Mark "This is just some sick little game and you know it, you've always been like this Mark, you have to take everything that's mine"

"She's not yours!" Mark exclaimed "She's not an object! She's a person, a person you let go! And don't you think that you should be more worried about the state of your joke of a marriage?"

Meredith instantly tensed up because she knew that any second….Derek's fist came crashing down against Mark's jaw.

"Derek!" Meredith and Addison screeched.

"Oh for the love of…." the Chief started from the top of the stairs "GREY, SLOAN, AND BOTH SHEPHERDS MY OFFICE, NOW!"

"Perfect" Meredith muttered.

~x~

"Ah!" Mark yelped as Meredith cleaned up his face in the Chiefs office "Jeez Meredith, slow down"

"You just had to put in that dig Mark" she hissed.

"You're not his property Meredith"

"I'm not yours either!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I didn't say you were" he sighed.

"Alright, settle down" Chief said sitting down at his desk "I would say it's nice to see you Dr Sloan but it seems all you bring to this hospital is trouble"

"Actually, all he seems to do is turn Derek into a psychotic maniac" Meredith muttered, Mark let out a snort.

"What's going on Mark?" Addison sighed "How did this, what's going on?"

"I should tell them shouldn't I" Meredith sighed.

"Tell us what?" Derek said tightly.

Meredith picked up her bag from the floor and pulled out a copy of her ultrasound "Meet McBaby" she said quietly.

"McWhat?" the Chief, Addison and Derek exclaimed.

"This right here is a picture of my uterus" Meredith said slowly "And this" she said pointing out the small fetus "Is the tiny little 8 week old fetus we like to call McBaby, and is the reason I took quite a few days off a couple of weeks ago, because McBaby makes me throw up everything I eat, if I'd have known then it was because of McBaby I wouldn't have took the time off but well I found out 3 weeks ago and the plan was to come and tell you Chief after we told Alex and George but then, things got in the way obviously" she said dryly.

"So all this time you two have been, what exactly?" asked the Chief.

"Well, nothing, well not straight away anyway, it was just once, before he left, before" Meredith stuttered.

"It was more than once" Mark smirked.

"It was one night" Meredith smirked back at him "And some of the morning" she said with a laugh.

"Ok, I think I've heard enough" the Chief said holding his hand up "So Sloan, are you staying in Seattle?"

"Sold my practice, sub-letted my apartment, have had boxes being shipped over to Meredith's for the past 3 weeks, so yeah, I'm staying"

"And you need a job I'm guessing"

"I need something in Seattle yes"

"If it wasn't for Meredith you'd be out on your ass, any more funny business and you will be, if you hurt her or that baby I will bad mouth you so bad you won't be getting a job anywhere, you got that?"

"You didn't bad mouth Derek when he…."

"Mark" Meredith said cutting him off "Accept it and say thank you"

"Yes sir, thank you" Mark nodded.

"Come back tomorrow morning and I'll have a contract ready"

"Thank you sir" Mark smiled "Come on babe, we should get going"

"Yeah" Meredith said standing up "I need to tell Bailey so, we'll see you later" she moved over to the Chief and hugged him tightly "Thank you" she whispered.

"You're going to be great Meredith, come and see me tomorrow and we'll talk about maternity leave ok?"

"Ok" she smiled, she sent a glare in Derek's way then took Mark's waiting hand and let him lead her out of the office.

"I cannot believe you just gave that man a job" Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Grow up Derek" Addison groaned.

"Addison you can't seriously want him here!"

"Of course I don't want him here!" Addison exclaimed "But he is here! There's nothing we can do to change that! And even if he wasn't working here he'd show up every day anyway because he just got your little girlfriend pregnant" she hissed.

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Then tell me this Derek, why was every single word that came out of your mouth about her? Not me! Her! I have to get back to work, come and find me when you realize what an ass you're being!" she screeched storming from the office with a slam of the door.

Derek looked up helplessly at the Chief "Oh, no no, don't look at me" the Chief said with a slight smirk "You made this mess Derek"

"She was the one who…."

"Slept with him, we know! We all know! But you can't keep treating her like this! And you can't expect Meredith not to move on, and if she wants to do that with Sloan then she'll do it with Sloan, you need to grow the hell up and accept it, because it's not going away"

"He'll only break her heart"

"It's already broken Derek, and it seems he's the one who's putting it back together"

~x~

"What are you doing?" Mark smirked when he walked into the kitchen to see Meredith sat on the counter in his Columbia Med shirt and a pair of his sweats, the waist band folded over several times to stop them from falling down, and a jar of pickles in her hand.

"I'm eating" she said taking a bite of a pickle.

"You're eating pickles, from the jar"

"McBaby wants pickles so I'm giving her pickles"

"Her huh?" he laughed walking over to her "You think it's a girl?"

"Just a feeling" she shrugged "We can find out in 10 weeks, if you want"

"I want" he smiled.

"Where did you go anyway?" she asked "All the note said was that you'll be back before bed"

"I went shopping" he said with a grin.

"You went shopping" she said raising her eyebrow.

"For you" he said holding out a gift bag, Meredith put the pickle jar down and licked her fingers before accepting the bag, she reached in and pulled out a tiny white onesie with 'Mommys Little Angel' stitched across the front, she reached back into the bag and pulled out a little white hat, she looked up at Mark with tear filled eyes.

"You don't like them?" he asked nervously.

"I love them" she whispered "Thank you Mark"

He let out a laugh and stepped forward to press a kiss on her forehead wrapping his arms around her body.

"Today has been, awful but, this just made it so much better" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"We're going to do this Meredith, and we're gonna do it right"

"We are" she smiled "Now back off so I can eat some more pickles" she said with a grin.

Mark laughed and stepped back a little, and even sitting there licking pickle juice that ran down the side of her hand, he couldn't help but fall in love with her a little.

~x~

**12 weeks pregnant.**

"MARK!" Meredith shouted frantically from the bedroom, Mark shot straight out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"What, what is it?" he exclaimed bursting into the bedroom.

"They don't fit" she cried turning to him with unbuttoned jeans "They fit yesterday and now they don't"

"Oh Mer" he sighed biting back a laugh, he walked over and kissed her forehead "This is a good thing, it means McBaby is growing, we kind of need them to grow"

"But nothing fits" she whimpered into his chest.

"Well why don't you wear your sweats, we're only going to the hospital and you'll be changing into scrubs anyway, and then tomorrow after your shift finishes we'll go shopping and get some new clothes ok?"

"Ok" she nodded "Ok, I'm fine, freak out over" she said taking in a breath and letting it out "I'm fine, I'm good"

"Good" he smiled kissing her softly "So, let's see this bump then"

"It's still only small but it's there" she said stepping back a little, Mark knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on the small swell of her stomach.

"It's perfect Mer" he said softly, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her skin "Hello McBaby, I can't wait to meet you"

"You're aware that they're weeks away from being able to hear anything in there right?"

"I don't care" he said looking up at her "Our baby's going to be a genius anyway, I'm sure they can hear something in there" he placed another kiss on the skin and then jumped back onto his feet and kissed her softly.

"I really can't wait y'know"

"Me neither" she said with a grin.

~x~

"Hey, how was Doc?" Mark asked that evening as Meredith climbed into bed with him.

"Good" Meredith smiled "Derek looked like he wanted to kill me but, good"

"He has no right Meredith" Mark said firmly.

"Mark" Meredith said softly "It's fine, I swear to you"

"I'm just sick and tired of the way he's treating you" Mark sighed "He can say what the hell he likes to me but, you don't deserve this"

"I know" Meredith whispered "Just, just know that, all that matters is what we feel for each other, what we feel for our baby" she said putting his hand on her bump "And our future, that's all that matters to me"

"That's all that matters to me too" Mark said kissing her softly "Let's get some sleep"

"Ok" Meredith yawned turning on her side, Mark spooned her body, their hands clasped over her bump "Night Mark"

"Night Mer"

_~x~_

_[2/2] to follow…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Keep Me Warm  
__[2/2]_

_~x~_

**18 weeks pregnant.**

"Ok Dr Grey, are you ready for your scan?" Addison asked walking into the exam room where Meredith and Mark sat and sitting down at the ultrasound machine.

"I uh, where's Dr Adams?" Meredith stuttered.

"He called in sick, his kids have chicken pox, so you're stuck with me"

"Right" Meredith breathed "Ok"

"Don't worry, I don't bite" Addison said with a laugh, Mark let out a snort.

"Head. Gutter. Out of it. Now." Meredith said firmly.

"Sorry" he mumbled "Ok, let's do this" he said with a smile.

Addison quickly put the gel on Meredith's bump and found the baby efficiently, the sound of the heartbeat echoing around the room "Looks good" she said with a smile "Perfect size, strong heartbeat, very healthy, do you want to find out the sex?"

"Yeah" Meredith whispered.

"Ok, well you have yourselves a little girl"

"Looks like your feeling was right babe" Mark said kissing Meredith's hand.

"We're having a girl" she said with a smile "We're having a girl Mark"

"I know" he laughed "Yang owes me $50 dollars"

Meredith reached out and smacked him "You bet on our child!" she exclaimed.

"I uh, no, no of course not" he stuttered.

"Mark" she said sternly.

"She made me do it!"

"Of course she did" Meredith smirked "That moneys being spent on the baby you understand that right?"

"Of course" he said reaching up and kissing her "I have to go and check on a patient, you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine" she said rolling her eyes "Go, get out of here"

"Bye" he whispered kissing her again.

"Wait Mark" Addison said as he reached the door.

"Hmm?"

"The scan" she said holding a picture out.

"Thanks" Mark said taking it from her "Bye ladies" he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Um, thank you, for doing that" Meredith stuttered sitting up and wiping the gel from her skin "You didn't have to do it, you could have got a resident or, even an intern"

"Meredith" Addison said softly "I'm not mad at you"

"You're not?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow "Because I slept with your husband and now I'm with your ex-whatever and he got me pregnant so…."

"You didn't know he was my husband when you slept with him" Addison said simply "And well, I can see how the you and Mark thing came about, you've both been hurt, by me and Derek, you turn to each other, I get it"

"That's how it started but, I don't know, things are different now, I forget sometimes, that that's who he is, who he was, I just want to make it work y'know? I don't want to be like my Mom and Dad, fighting over everything and anything, my Dad walking out when I was 5, I don't want that"

"Mark he, he won't walk away from the baby, no matter what happens between the two of you, he won't walk away from the baby, ask him about his family, then you'll know why"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Thank you Addison"

"That's ok" Addison said standing up "For you" she said holding out the ultrasound picture and DVD "And if, if you want me to, I'll be your OB, not that I don't respect Dr Adams but, I am the best"

"If it's ok with you then it's ok with me"

"Well then, I'll see you in about 10 weeks"

~x~

"Tell me about your family" Meredith said as she lay back in Mark's arms in the bathtub, the room filled with candles, his hands placed on her bump.

"There's nothing to tell"

"Mark, there has to be _something _to tell"

"You don't speak about your family"

"Well my mother was one of the best surgeons in the world for many years, she's now in a home with Alzheimers, she was diagnosed 5 years ago, she was a crappy mother, she didn't care, I like to think she loved me but I never once heard the word love pass her lips so I guess I'll never know, we moved to Boston when I was 5 after my Dad left us, I've only seen him once since then and that was the night we made McBaby, and all he could say to me was, 'is there anything you need?' after 20 years that's all he could say, that's my family, now you go"

"Mer" he sighed "I don't…."

"Please Mark" she whispered "I just, I want to know you, I want to know everything about you, the good, the bad, and the freaking awful, please"

"Ok but, let's get out of the tub first ok?"

"Ok" Meredith said with a smile, after they got out of the tub, dried themselves off and changed, Mark into a pair of pajama pants and Meredith into his Columbia Med shirt they climbed into the bed, Meredith snuggled up to his side, one palm placed on his chest.

"Talk to me Mark" she said softly.

"My Mom died when I was 7, since then my Dad has lived on his sofa with a can of beer in his hand, he treated me like I was a piece of crap, I think it's because I look like her, my Mom, we have the same eyes so, I think it was hard for him to see me every day, and then I met Derek, and his family, and they had this perfect life y'know? His Mom and Dad were happy, he had four sisters who loved him, he had a family, and yeah, they had their fair share of bad times, when his Dad died for instance but that's his story not mine, but they got through it, together, and they were my family too, I was part of the family, they're my sisters and his Mom is my Mom and he's, he was my brother, so I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to become my Dad, I wasn't going to abandon my child, I was going to have a family, I was going to get myself a family just like the Shepherds and I, I didn't ever think I get a shot at it because well I'm me and I was a complete whore right up until well, until you called"

"So we're both sufferers of abandonment issues, that could be fun" Meredith said with a slight smirk.

"What it is Mer, is something to change, we can change that, I will never, ever, abandon you or our daughter, I _promise_ you that"

"I promise you that too" she said kissing him softly "Mark I, I love you"

"I love you too" he said with a smile "You Meredith Grey, have changed my life"

"No Mark" she said taking his hand "You've changed it for yourself"

~x~

**22 weeks pregnant.**

"I need to hit something" Meredith said bursting into the research room, she was surprised to see Derek and Mark sat in the same room without killing each other.

"What?" Mark smirked looking up at her.

"It seems I have a half sister, no actually it seems I have _two_ half sisters, one of which is in her last year of med school, which means it must have taken my so called father less than a year to get a new freaking family after he left!"

"Mer, slow down" Mark said standing up and putting his hands on her shoulder guiding her to his chair, he sat her down in it and knelt down in front of her "Start from the beginning"

"The youngest girl, Molly, she's 22, she's 32 weeks pregnant, the baby has a congenital diaphragmatic hernia, George is the intern on the case, he noticed that her maiden name was Grey, and that her fathers name is Thatcher, and I saw him, he didn't see me but I saw him and, what the hell do I do Mark? He can't be here! This is my place, _my_ place, and now he's here with this perfect freaking family and, and what am I? What am I to him? Am I just a mistake? Did he ever love me?"

"Oh Mer" Mark sighed "Of course he loves you, your his daughter"

"Who he left, he _left_ Mark, I was 5 years old! If he loved me he would have fought, I know my Mom was a bitch but, he could have fought for me"

"Look, Mer, you don't have to see him, you don't have to speak to him, you don't owe him anything, the ball is in your court"

"I don't know what to do" she whispered.

"Just breathe" he said softly "I saw Torres and Izzie in a room with a load of old cast wrap, go and break it, just, be careful with baby girl"

"I will" she smiled "I'm done, freak out over" she said standing up, Mark stood and kissed her softly "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she smiled "I'll, I'll think about everything and, I'll get back to you"

"Ok babe, see you soon"

"See you soon" she smiled quickly leaving, Mark sighed heavily and sat down in his chair.

"You love her? Seriously?" Derek asked quietly "Because it wasn't long ago that you claimed you loved Addison"

"Derek don't start" Mark sighed "Yes I do love her, she is everything to me, her and that baby, I don't have a family anymore, they're my family, can't you just be happy that I'm finally growing up?"

"I'm not anything for you anymore Mark"

"Then don't comment on my family" Mark said simply.

"Fine"

"Fine"

~x~

**32 weeks pregnant.**

"It's going to be fine babe" Mark said softly as himself and Meredith knocked on her father's front door.

"I hate you" she mumbled "Why did you make me agree to this?"

"Because they're your family" Mark said simply "And don't say they're not" he said pressing a finger to her lips "They are, you have to let them try Mer"

"Ok" she sighed.

"Meredith, hello" Thatcher stuttered as he opened the door "And this must be…."

"Mark Sloan, pleasure to meet you" Mark said shaking his hand.

"Come on in" Thatcher smiled leading them through to the lounge.

"Meredith dear!" Susan smiled walking out of the kitchen "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?" Meredith smiled.

"I'm good" Susan smiled.

"Oh uh, this is Mark, my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you Mark" Susan nodded "We have about 15 minutes before dinners ready so, would you like a drink?"

"I'll just have water thanks" Meredith smiled.

"I'm good for now" said Mark.

"Ok, one water, sit down dears, Meredith your feet must be tired"

"Yeah" Meredith laughed.

Mark and Meredith sat down on the sofa, Mark's arm wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand placed on her bump.

"So uh, how are you Meredith? How's the baby?" Thatcher asked.

"I'm good" Meredith nodded "The baby's great, perfect, kind of just want her here now though"

"Your getting impatient aren't you babe" Mark said with a laugh.

"Just a little" Meredith laughed.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Meredith, but you were a week late" Thatcher said with a laugh.

"Well, that would be just my luck" Meredith sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be right on time" Mark said squeezing her hand.

~x~

**35 weeks pregnant.**

"Mer...Meredith?" Derek stuttered as he walked into the gallery "What are you doing here?"

"Watching" she said simply.

"The surgery finished 10 minutes ago and you should be at home"

"I haven't been in an OR in months, believe me, just watching them clean up is helping, and home is boring, what are you doing up here?"

"Thinking" Derek said walking over to her and sitting down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Meredith said nudging him.

"I just, I'm trying to remember why I'm mad at you but, I can't"

"You can't remember why you're mad a me" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Do you think maybe it's because you didn't really have a right or a real reason to me mad at me?"

"Probably" he nodded "It's just, you saw what him being here did to me and then you go and sleep with him, and then you're pregnant and he's here and you're with him and you love him and, it's a little bit about you but, I think it's mostly about him"

"He's really sorry Derek" Meredith said softly "He misses you"

"Yeah" Derek sighed "I know"

"I miss you" she said with a sad smile "In a purely platonic way of course"

"You don't miss me in the other way? Not even a little bit?" he asked with a mocking pout.

"Maybe a little bit" she smirked "But it's ok, it's ok to miss each other, we had something Derek, I know that, we just have more with other people, and that's ok" she said squeezing his hand "And it's ok to forgive them"

"I've forgiven Addison"

"Derek" Meredith sighed "The way you look at her sometimes, especially if you see her talking to me or Mark, that's not forgiveness, you love her, and deep down you love him, just give them a chance"

"When did you get so optimistic?" Derek smirked.

"I think it's the baby, I'm sure as soon as she's out I'll go back to being a cynic" she laughed.

"Is everything ok? With her?"

"Yeah, she's pretty perfect" Meredith smiled "I just want to meet her"

"Not long now" Derek smiled.

"I know" Meredith said softly "Come on, we should go" she said trying to stand "Ok your going to have to help me up here"

Derek laughed and stood up, he took Meredith's hands and pulled her up, they walked out of the gallery together and out to the main surgical desk.

"Make the step Derek" Meredith whispered as she noticed Mark and Addison stood at opposite sides of the nurses station.

"Come on" Derek said softly walking them over to Mark "I picked up a stray in the gallery" he said with a smirk.

"Mer! What, what are you doing here?" Mark stuttered "You should be at home"

"I know, bed rest, blah blah blah, I was bored" she shrugged.

"Mark I, I just wanted to say, what I wanted to say is, is, congratulations" Derek said holding out his hand.

"Thank you Derek" Mark sincerely giving his hand a small shake.

"But I swear to god if you go manwhore on her…."

"I think Cristina scared him out of that a very long time ago" Meredith laughed "I'm just gonna go, talk to Addison" she said backing away.

"Ok, how the hell did you do that?" Addison whispered as Meredith reached her.

"We talked things through, I think we'll all be fine" Meredith said softly.

"You're my new favourite person" Addison smiled.

"I do what I can" Meredith said with a laugh.

"But as your doctor I'm mad at you, home, rest, now please"

"Do you know how bored I am at home! There's only so much daytime TV a girl can watch, especially a girl who hates daytime TV"

"Meredith, home" Addison said with a slight glare.

"Going, going" Meredith mumbled.

**41 weeks pregnant.**

"If you don't get this thing out of me today I swear to god Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd I will kill you" Meredith hissed as she waddled up to Addison and Derek in the cafeteria.

"Are you having contractions?"

"No" Meredith pouted.

"So your water hasn't broke yet?"

"No! But, induce me for the love of god! I can't take anymore of this! I haven't seen my feet in over 4 months Addison! 4 months! And I'm tired and everything freaking hurts and I need to get her out of me!"

"Ok, just breathe" Addison said slowly standing up and helped Meredith into a chair "Der go and get a wheelchair for me" she said turning back to Derek.

"I'm on it" Derek said quickly leaving.

"Now Meredith, where's Mark?"

"He got called in for a consult" Meredith said wiping her eyes.

"Ok, so we'll page Mark, and then we'll go up to OB and do a check up ok, and if everything looks in order we'll induce you"

"Thank you thank you thank you" Meredith said wrapping her arms around Addison.

"Just try and relax" Addison said returning the hug "She'll be worth it, I promise"

~x~

"This is your fault" Meredith growled grabbing the front of Mark's shirt "You did this to me" she cried as a contraction ripped through her.

"We're almost there Meredith, we're almost there" Mark said softly.

"Meredith, I'm going to need you to start pushing now" said Addison "When you're ready, one big push"

Meredith screamed loudly and gripped Mark's hand tightly as she pushed, releasing with a heavy pant.

"Good, good that's good" Addison smiled "And another"

"I can't" Meredith panted.

"Yes you can" said Mark "You can Meredith"

"I hate you" Meredith screamed as she pushed again.

"I can see the head" Addison said over Meredith's scream "Keep going Meredith"

"I, I can't" Meredith sighed "I need, a minute….forget I said that" she screamed pushing hard.

"Ok, that's the head out" Addison smiled "One big push for me Meredith"

Meredith screamed even louder and pushed.

"There we go" Addison smiled as the baby slid out "Mark, do you want to cut the cord?" Mark reached across and cut the cord "Oh guys she is beautiful" Addison smiled, the sounds of cries instantly filling the room, she slowly placed the baby against Meredith's chest.

"Hey" Meredith whispered tearfully "Hey baby girl"

"Oh my god" Mark whispered kissing Meredith's temple "Look at her, she's, perfect, she's so perfect"

"I can't promise I'll be the best Mom" Meredith said softly as she brushed her finger over the babies cheek "But I can promise that I'll love you, and protect you, and never leave you"

"Marry me" Mark whispered.

"What?" Meredith said snapping her head over to him.

"Meredith, I love you, I love you more than, I ever thought possible, marry me"

"Ok" Meredith whispered "Ok I'll, I'll marry you, I love you"

"I love you too" Mark said kissing her "Both of you"

~x~

**5 years later.**

"Oh god, I want another one" Meredith whispered as she rocked Lily Shepherd in her arms.

"What?" Addison said with a laugh.

"I want another baby" Meredith said quietly "She is so beautiful Addison, can I just steal her so I don't have to do the whole pushing a baby out of me thing again?"

"Aha, no" Addison smirked "Because I just did the whole pushing a baby out of me thing and I kind of want to keep the baby"

"I know" Meredith sighed "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, want to get out of this damn hospital bed and go home"

"Can't you just pull the attending card?" Meredith smirked.

"Tried it" Addison shrugged.

"Tough deal" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"Mer?"

"Hmm?" Meredith said looking over to Addison.

"I want you to be her godmother y'know"

"Really?" Meredith asked with a smile "Are you sure? I mean, me? Not one of your med school friends or, or one of Derek's sisters or…."

"Meredith" Addison said cutting her off "You are my best friend, you know this, I want you to be the godmother to my daughter, and Mark will be the godfather, end of conversation, ok?"

"Ok ok" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Ok Liv, we have to be very very quiet" Mark said as led 5 year old Olivia into the room "Someone wants to meet their baby cousin" he said softly looking to Meredith and Addison.

"Hop on up Livvy" Addison smiled patting her bed, Olivia pulled away from Mark and climbed up onto the bed next to Addison "Did you have a good day at kindergarten?"

"Yep" Olivia smiled "I told them all about my Aunt Addie having a baby"

"You did?" Addison smiled "Well, do you want to hold her?"

"Yes please" Olivia grinned.

"Ok sweetie lets just put this pillow under your arm" Meredith said grabbing a pillow and putting it under Olivia's arm "You have to be very careful with her" she said slowly passing Lily over to her, placing her in her arms "There we go Liv, meet Lily"

"She's really small" Olivia said with a whisper.

"I remember when you were this small" Addison smiled as she moved her hand to rest on Lily softly, her other arm around Olivia's shoulders "Your Daddy asked your Mommy to marry him when you were this small"

"You did?" Olivia said looking to Mark.

"I did" Mark smiled "You were only a minute old, and Mommy was holding you, we hadn't even named you, and I asked her to marry me, and she said yes"

"Cool" Olivia smiled "Mommy, are you going to have another baby?"

"Well that's something me and Daddy have to talk about sweetie" Meredith said softly, glancing briefly at Mark.

"But I think" Mark said stepping to Meredith and wrapping his arms around her "I think having another baby is, something we'll do"

"I want her to be as beautiful as Lily" Olivia smiled.

"I'm sure she or he will be Liv" Addison smiled softly.

"Ok" Mark said pulling his camera from his pocket "How about you give Lily a little kiss right here" he said stroking Lily's forehead a little, as Olivia placed her lips softly against Lily's skin Mark took a close up picture of them "Beautiful" he smiled.

"Hey" Derek said walking into the room.

"Here comes Daddy" Meredith said with a grin, she moved to him and hugged him tightly "Congratulations Der, she's gorgeous"

"She is huh" Derek smiled "Did Addie ask you about being godparents?"

"She did" Meredith smiled "I'd love too, _we'd_ love too"

"We would?" Mark asked "I wasn't even asked!"

"This is me telling you" Meredith smirked.

"Hey" Derek whispered moving to Addison's side and kissing her softly "How are you feeling?" he asked stroking her cheek softly.

"Good" she smiled.

"And how are you Miss Olivia?" Derek asked "What do you think of your new cousin?"

"She's really pretty Uncle Derek" Olivia beamed "She looks just like Aunt Addie"

"She does doesn't she" Derek smiled "Liv, will you promise me something?"

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Will you promise that you'll be like Lily's big sister, you'll look after her and protect her, and be her friend forever, just like me and your Daddy"

"I promise" Olivia smiled "Forever and ever"

"I love you" Mark whispered kissing Meredith softly as Derek, Addison and Olivia all cooed over Lily "Forever and ever babe"

"Forever and ever" Meredith smiled.

_~x~_

_The End._


End file.
